


All the Things I'd do for You

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bitter Tarine Tea, Corellian wine, Domhnall's Unexplainable Love for the Color Pink, Drinking, Drunk Hux, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, but peach, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: When the battle of Crait leaves Hux angry and betrayed at Kylo's violence towards him, Kylo's got to find a way to win the ginger back.





	All the Things I'd do for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crouvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/gifts).



> Hope you like this! I tried my best to hit everything on your list and make it good!💕

“Armie?”  
  
“No. Don’t call me that right now _for stars sake_ , Ren.”  
  
“You never call me Ren…”  
  
“You threw me into a wall. Is that love?”  
  
Kylo stands speechless at the door of Hux’s quarters looking at the man’s tense shoulders under his uniform. Not to mention under all the padding Hux denies using. His back is board straight despite all the pain Kylo knows he’s in with one look with the force. The ginger whips his head back to look at Kylo with a dangerous expression. He’s done it this time. Down on the crate he’d gotten so worked up he’d thrown Hux into the wall of his flagship. It was wrong and Kylo knew it. He knew it, yet he still did it. Kylo is mad at himself, guilt and pain flutter out from his heart. He doesn’t know how to make it up for his lover.  
  
“I’m-” Kylo’s interrupted by Hux, who shakes his head sorrowfully and shoves his arm out from beside him, hand shaking slightly as a slim finger pushes out to point at the door.  
  
“I don’t want excuses, no pity. Leave. Get out.” His voice cracks on the last word as he waves his hand, struggling to keep his face an angry facade. Struggling not to break down and run to Kylo, run straight into the familiar warmth of those ridiculous arms. Hux feels betrayed and he’s not going back to Kylo, can’t let himself be so weak. He felt that with his father, the man abused him and he kept going back until he learned. Don't go back to the people who hurt you.  
  
Kylo frowns, staying will only make the situation worse. Leaving means he might lose his lover. He has to take the chance, he can’t stay here. Kylo backs up and lowers his head. He slips out and scurrying back like a scared dog to the quarters he hadn't been to in months. His own. When he gets there it feels so strange. Kylo hates it, there's no Hux to tease. No Hux telling him to fold his clothes and take a kriffing shower because his training left him smelling worse than the trash compactor. Or so Hux said. Kylo misses all of it already, how is he supposed to sleep without being to cuddle Hux’s thin frame? It seems impossible.  
  
Kylo tries his hardest not to throw a fit, Hux had helped him to stop that. Sometimes he still wants to do it, like now, but he has enough self-control that he won’t. It’s the question of what he’ll do to get Hux back, Kylo has to prove he’s not the man Hux probably now thinks he is. Sure he’s the Supreme Leader now but what does that matter? That doesn’t have to change their relationship. Does it?

* * *

  
Armitage’s shoulders relax immediately once Kylo leaves. He slowly crouches down and folds down on himself, unwanted tears streaming down his face, leaving tear tracks. It had been all so perfect, their relationship had been too good to be true. That’s it. All good things end some day, for him it seems to be quicker than others. The cold durasteel floor seeps through his clothes and he idly shivers before lamely moving to the carpet. This isn’t the Hux he knows. The fierce, unbreakable General absolutely shattered by his little crush. It’s so not him. It’s also not just a crush, he loves Kylo. Loved Kylo. Hux’s feelings are so mixed up he starts thinking about going to Phasma for help. He can’t do that, can’t admit weakness to anyone. Of course Kylo already knows, with one feeling through the damned force he could know every single thing the general is thinking and more. It’s mad but that's a part of what makes Kylo so special, that he can know what Hux feels and thinks to help him.  
  
When he’s stressed, tired, happy, sad, Kylo knows. It's like a special connection. Other than that the force is pretty dumb in Hux’s book but that never deterred Kylo from using it to snatch Hux back to bed to sleep or back to bed for other things… All these thoughts only make him hurt more, yearning for Kylo’s love and warm touch. Millicent has found her way to him as she heard the commotion. Her bright orange tail brushes against his back as she meows, curious as to what is wrong with her papa. Hux unfolds a bit, Millie seems to be the only one he can trust. The only one that loves him unconditionally and sees him not just for food-- the chubby orange kitty being well fed-- but for how much he loves her and she loves him. Hux pulls his cat into his lap and smiles gently.  
  
“You seem to be the only good one Millie, so naive and pure…” His eyes begin to tear up again. Kylo used to be naive and pure to him… but not anymore. Not ever again. Hux’s head bows down and he shoves it into Millicent’s fur, tears getting it a little wet. This will be the only ‘mourning’ period Hux will allow himself so he’d better get it all out of his system. He doesn't need Kylo… he’s a strong, independent man. He’ll survive without a bumbling idiot by his side...

* * *

  
Kylo sits in his quarters meditating. It’s been a week, a full week and he’s not heard from Hux at all. Kylo didn’t assign them any meetings, giving the ginger time to think would be better than bugging him. Kylo was falling apart… the force just doesn’t seem to want to give him any help, nothing coming to his head. He disconnects from the force for a moment and thinks as himself, brain muddy and tired from his inability to get a good sleep without being with Hux… he wonders if the man feels the same way. Probably not as much… Kylo was always the big spoon, holding Hux in his arms.  
  
After what feels like years Kylo gets an idea. He’ll send little things to Hux, according to his mood… seeing if it improved it and seeing if Hux ever makes a connection with who the hell it really is once he sees there’s no one in the system under that name. Kylo puts his plan into motion. Either it will lead Hux to him, or Kylo will eventually see him. Or it’ll fail miserably and they’ll never get back together. The thought is a possibility and it scares him… Man up Ren. You’ve got this.

* * *

  
**Day 1** ****  
  
_Bitter Tarine Tea, Peach_  
  
Hux goes back to his quarters after an especially long day. He hasn’t been able to sleep much either, often having nightmares. He doesn’t have Kylo there to make him feel safe and comfort him. Not to mention his poor eating choices. Skipping meals here and there all the time not doing much to help his strength and health to get through this all. He’d forgotten about tea until he almost stumbles over a parcel at his door. Unusual… who would send him something? Perhaps it’s from another General, a model they messaged him about and he hadn’t read it, just approved it. He picks the box up, it’s surprisingly light, what could it be?  
  
Putting it on the ice blue, low rise sofa, Hux shrugs off his greatcoat and all the stiff parts of his uniform that aRen’t good for after work. He then picks up the box, sitting down where it formally rested and reads it... Hmm. Tarine Tea… but a different flavor. He’s never had it any different than straight Tarine. The name that sent it isn’t one he is familiar with... Not any of the Generals. He shrugs and opens it, tangy scent of the tea mixed with something mute and sweet catches his nose. He sniffs it again and takes a bag out, boiling water and filling a cup.  
  
Thin fingers dip the tea bag in and out until he’s satisfied, throwing it out and taking a sip. It has a sweet undertone just as it smelled. He usually likes his tea bitter. It wakes him up… but this is nice and makes him sleepy. No time for sleep yet though. There’s still work to be done after work. Hux grabs the pale pink touch pen and grabs his datapad which had the same pink insignia of the First Order on the back. He has no shame in the color, it being one of his favorites. He has a pink bow he often sticks on Millicent even though she hates it. She looks like a darling with it on and it amuses both him and… _he who will not be named_. Hux won't think the word 'Kylo'. Ah damn it he just did. Hux chuckles at the thought of Millicent in that pink bow and he feels happy for a minute. He sits on the couch and brings his sleeping cat into his lap, muttering soft things to her.  
  
Occasionally Hux drinks a sip of the tea, feeling relaxed. He misses the feeling of relaxation. That feeling he could only get with he _who will not be named_. He tries to work but his mind keeps going back to the tea. He thinks to the mystery man that sent this. Wondering who they are and how much they know… he has an idea, but he doesn't want to admit it quite yet.  
  
**Day 2** ****  
  
_Correllian wine_  
  
Hux doesn’t trip over his parcel this time… no, he sees and recognizes it. He’s ordered similar before. This is an alcoholic beverage. He grabs it, Corellian wine. strange. It’s sent by the same stars forsaken mystery person. Hux narrows his eyes at it and brings it in, looking around the hall before slipping in his room. who could this mystery man be? Hux racks his brain as he tries to think of who it could be. Does he have a secret admirer-? He narrows his eyes. The name somehow looks familiar though he knows he’s never seen it before. He looks at it closely. Descrambles it, eliminates letters. “Kylo Ren!” he whispered. Blushing… of course, it’s that man. Who the hell else would do this. He should’ve known from the start. He wouldn’t expect anything more... it’s such a Kylo Ren thing to do. He sighs and pours a glass, then pages Kylo Ren. In the public intercom. It plays through the whole Star Destroyer. Kylo can’t miss this.

* * *

  
Kylo shoots up from where he lay, Hux paged him. So either it worked and the man wanted to talk or he’d get yelled at, told to stop with the gifts. If Kylo knows Hux, and he does. It can be either. Hux isn’t an easy one to predict. Kylo decides to grab the chocolate from Arkanis he’d picked up days ago, planning on giving it to Hux. Maybe it would persuade him if he was angry. He put it under his robes and left for the General’s quarters.  
  
When he gets there he doesn’t even ring. He just walks in, brown eyes meeting striking green ones. His General is lounged on to the couch, wine glass nearly empty. Kylo’s shocked.  
  
“Hux-“  
  
“Sit.” Hux interrupts and pats the spot beside him, also motioning to a full wine glass. He is cool and composed even though his voice had sounded a little distressed when it called for Kylo to come. Kylo comes closer and it is clear that Hux is drunk, albeit just a little. Kylo sighs and sits awkwardly, Hux watching his every move. Hux’s face stays unreadable until Kylo has his first sip of wine. Unexpectedly Hux moves fast, putting his empty glass down and moving to be on top of Kylo.  
  
The glass Kylo held nearly tipped, but with the force he stops it and hovers it to the table, being pushed hungrily into the couch by Hux. Hux’s wine-stained lips hit Kylo’s and he finally got bold, kissing and putting his hands around Hux’s small waist, pushing their hips together. He moans into the touch, groaning as this was just what he’s needed. He can’t keep away from Hux anymore… his hands hug the ginger man tightly. “I thought I’d lost you,” Kylo mumbles after the kiss ended.  
  
“I couldn’t keep away from you I just couldn’t. You’re so irresistible. I need your love. Though acts of kindness might work a little better than material items, the situation didn’t really allow anything else.” Hux whispers. He doesn’t want sex now. He just wants to cuddle, to get what he’s been so dearly missing… he’s got to get them to the bed soon.  
  
“I know. It was the only thing I could think of that wouldn’t involve direct contact with you. You deserve everything the galaxy has to offer.” Kylo can feel how loose Hux’s uniform is on him now… he sighs. The man’s not been eating again. “You’ve got to take care of yourself,” Kylo mumbles, shaking his head. He picks his lover up and wraps long legs around his waist, bringing them to the bedroom as he hears Hux’s thoughts. The ginger doesn’t always like that, but Kylo knows this time it’s good.  
  
“I know. You tell me that all the time.” He whispers as he’s gently dropped on the bed. Kylo climbs in after and tsks, placing kisses down Hux’s cheek and neck.  
  
“And You’ve got to listen to what I say.. you can’t just hurt your body this way.” Hux knows what his lover is talking about. He sighs and kisses Kylo again to shut him up.  
  
“You… love me. I know you do. You love me a lot. Just promise me one thing for us to work.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Don’t.. get so blindly mad. Don’t forget about me in a fit of rage. You hurt me I’m still dealing with the bruises… not to mention the emotional pain.” He whines gently and pushes his shirt down, showing Kylo the ever fading but still present bruises. Kylo instantly grimaces.  
  
“I won’t ever forget about you again Armitage I promise… I promise.” Kylo hides his head on Hux’s good shoulder. Kissing it and sighing. Their legs tangle together under the bed, not planning on leaving for a long time. Forget about work… forget about responsibilities. Only love, security. Hux knows he’s safe with Kylo. “I love you Kylo… stars know I can’t go a moment without loving you.”  
  
“I love you too Hux. More than both of us know… wait are you- wearing the pink lingerie I got you?” Kylo’s face goes red. Completely red. He hadn’t noticed when Hux slipped his shoulder out of the shirt. That had been because of his guilt for the pain he caused his lover. A moment ago Kylo had been slipping his hand under Hux’s uniform when he felt the soft lace and delicate silk. Hux’s face immediately burns pink too. He didn't expect Kylo to find it so soon. It was supposed to be a surprise for later.  
  
“I had an assumption it was you so I put this on...” He lifts his shirt up and reveals the beautiful ensemble. Kylo blushes more. Hux is beautiful, his Hux is the most beautiful creature in all the planets. He should rule them with an iron fist and a proud smile on his face. It’s only what he deserves, what he’s worked so dearly for and Kylo wishes he could give the galaxy to Hux.  
  
“You’re too precious Armie.”


End file.
